Bluster Kong
Bluster Kong is one of the characters exclusive to the Donkey Kong Country animated series. Bluster runs Kongo Bongo Island's resident barrel factory, which is actually owned by his mother (an unseen character). Occasionally, he speaks with his mother on a Mobile phone. He is constantly hitting on Candy Kong, his lone employee, despite the fact that she's dating Donkey Kong. Bluster is depicted as a stereotypical rich, spoiled coward. It is unknown if his affluence was inspired by Swanky Kong, who is implied to be wealthy. History Donkey Kong Country television series Often, Bluster's attempts to impress Candy or help one of the other Kongs leads to more harm than good. Some episodes actually focused around this character insight, such as "From Zero to Hero", in which Bluster, thinking that he was going to die within a week after hearing Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong seemingly talking about his x-ray pictures (they were actually talking about Cranky's x-ray machine). Another example of this is "Get a Life, Don't Save One", where Donkey Kong saves Bluster during an accident, and Bluster, indebted to DK, starts saving him from practically everything, even anything that's not really threatening. In one of his attempts to impress Candy Kong, Bluster wound up transforming into a heartthrob named Leo Luster as a result of mixing all his hair tonics together (he thought it was unnatural for his hair to fall out). After Bluster transforms himself into Leo Luster, he stops in front of King K. Rool and his baddies, who have just made off with the Crystal Coconut, and introduces himself. Donkey, Diddy, and Candy Kong witness him as he sings to introduce himself, causing Candy to fall in love with him. During the song, Leo hypnotizes the Kremlingsusing his abilities from his new looks to make them hand over the Crystal Coconut and leave. Then, he gives the Coconut back to Donkey Kong, who becomes jealous of Candy's attraction towards him. Diddy forces Donkey to leave, and afterwards, Leo invites Candy to come to Funky Kong's new snack shack with him. As he talks, he notices that his voice is changing back to his original Bluster Kong voice; he quickly heads back to Bluster Barrelworks to get more serum, just as he turns back into his old self. On their way, they are captured by the crocodiles and Leo Luster turns back into Bluster. The Kongs need Leo's hypnotizing powers to escape, but they have no serum. Donkey Kong encourages to find the Leo Luster within himself, as he believes that the serum only brought the Leo Luster part of him out. Bluster turns himself back into Leo with Donkey Kong's reasoning, and he hypnotizes the Kremlings so that they can free the primates and get back the Crystal Coconut. Afterward, Leo Luster turns back into Bluster once and for all. General information Personality Bluster is portrayed as a rich stereotype; arrogant, rude, snooty, and selfish. Similar to King K. Rool, in season 1, Bluster's left eye will occasionally become enlarged. While usually self-centric and cowardly, he occasionally shows his soft side and genuine care for the other Kongs, such as when Diddy contracted Kongo Bongo Gone Wrongo Disease in "Speak No Evil Dude". Even then, his attempts to be magnanimous tend to do more harm than good. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Donkey Kong Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Anti Hero